User blog:Kyvos/Vytal Festival Predictions
This is probably gonna sound pretty weird, but I have this strange feeling that I know how the Vytal Festival is going to play out. Like, to a ridiculously specific degree. So, I guess I'll share my predictions. It sounds like it's a tournament, and I'm guessing it's organized by year. That would mean there's four seperate tournaments, but we'll probably only see the first-years fighting. We also know that not everyone enters, just those who want to. I figure all of RWBY and JNPR are going in, except Blake, who doesn't want the attention, and Pyrrha, who would have conflicting interests as to whether she's representing Vale or Mistral. CRDL will all enter, and so will Velvet. In round one, Jaune miraculously beats Dove or Sky, after working for a while on his Aura and such. This is still a few months away, after all. Ren and Nora are pitted against each other, and while he doesn't want to fight her, she does. Nora wins. Everyone else fights a random person from another kingdom, and advances. In round two, Weiss defeats Jaune. Nora loses to someone from another kingdom, who we'll be introduced to later. Dove or Sky, whoever didn't fight Jaune, also loses at this point. Ruby, Yang, Cardin, Russel, and Velvet also advance. In round three, Velvet defeats Russel. This is the first time we actually get to see her fight. Weiss goes up against Cardin and loses. Ruby, Yang, Cardin, Velvet, and the person who beat Nora advance. By this point, all the other Vale representatives have been eliminated. There's four kingdoms, and it would look pretty weird if half the tournament was from one. In round four, Ruby (maybe) fights that person from the other kingdom and wins. Yang fights Cardin, and is able to "distract" him in order to catch him off guard, winning. Velvet also advances. Round five is the semi-finals. Ruby is matched up with Yang, who chooses to forfeit, rather than fighting her sister. If Ruby didn't fight the person who beat Nora, Velvet beats him/her here. Between rounds five and six, Roman Torchwick's men attack Beacon. I don't know why the attack happens or how it pans out, but they're repelled, but Ruby is either injured or extremely exhausted during the battle. During the attack, team CRDL mysteriously goes missing. (They were totally recruited by Torchwick) The finals are the next day, between Ruby and Velvet. Because she's injured/exhausted, Ruby isn't fighting at her best. Velvet ends up winning. Volume 2 proceeds to focus on Faunus issues, since there's an outrage when a Faunus wins the Vytal Festival. This is also part of why Blake didn't want to enter. Again, I'm not sure why I've come up with such a specific prediction. Typing this out, it almost feels like I'm writing fan fiction, and that feels really weird. Still, though, I wanted to share, and maybe hear what you guys think. How do you think it'll play out? Category:Blog posts